The Reason Why
by killthepain62
Summary: So I remember a long time ago seeing Prince Caspian the movie from The Chronicles of Narnia series. Though it could hardly compare to the first one I still enjoyed it. However, I think Caspian should have had it a little differently. So I have made this story to give Caspian X a girl. I don't own anything CON just my OC. Rated M for fight scenes and gore.
1. Rebirth

I'm not completely sure why I did it. Why did I jump in front of some chatter box guy I had barely met? It probably had to do with the fact that I was trained to save lives. I'm a military medic in the United States army and I was travelling with a British platoon so they could drop me off at the next base, but we came under fire. I managed to stay out of the way while the other troop took down the attackers, but I saw what no one else saw. There was an attacker hiding in everyone's peripheral, I saw where he was aiming, the man who wouldn't shut up while I was riding with his crew.

I would like to assume that my training is what made me do what I did next, but the truth was that…I was thinking of the little girl in his wife's womb never having her father; Just like me. I wonder if he hadn't mentioned it, would have still saved his life? I would like to think so.

I scream as the bullet rips its way through my chest. My breathing becomes sharp and every time I try to draw breath the feeling of fire in my chest becomes apparent. My mind flashes into a white color and I can barely comprehend what is happening. I know I am far away from home, overseas, and serving my country. I know my family as back home in Colorado, waiting for me. I know that the man I just saved is going to be a father. I know that had just stopped one tragedy from occurring, but I also just created mine. The burning sand and the sun are the only things I see before I fall. The hot desert sun beats down on my bleeding body and as I struggle for breath I inhale the dust hanging in the air, the only remains of the firefight.

People have talked about becoming cold when you lay dying. For me that wasn't the case. Everything made me feel like I am burning alive; the hot sand, the sun, and thick, hot blood filling my lungs. The sky manages to look almost white as lay dying, but it was kindly blocked out by the face of a man. The man that I saved, he looks like he was going to cry. He should be happy shouldn't he? I just saved him and he is one of those "glass half full" types. Despite his annoying attempts at conversing, he had the kindest face, as if everything he said was something to be cherished; maybe that how I managed to listen to him before and how I knew so much about him. I can feel my tears now; they are so cool against my burning face.

I see the man's mouth move screaming for help, unsure what to do. It's funny when you think about it. I'm the medic that he's probably looking for. If everything didn't hurt so bad I might have cracked a smile. All at once my body painstakingly convulses and I feel like I'm falling again, but this time I know I can't get up.

The fall feels like an eternity, but that's when I realize I can still feel. The burning disappears entirely and for some reason…I'm not scared. Then another surprise happens: I can hear the omniscient voice that begins to speak.

"Child, you have fought honorably and your self-sacrifice has provided you with a second chance."

"Am I going to live?" I ask, uncertain of my own voice.

"No, child, I'm afraid you can never return to your old life."

I am still surprised at my ability to feel. That's probably why when my heart breaks the next thing on my mind bursts from my mouth, "But my sister is going to have her baby soon, and my little brother will be graduating in May. They need me and I need them."

"They will learn to live with you in their hearts, my child. You on the other hand will have to learn to go on without your family," says the voice.

"If no one needs me than what's the point of a second chance?"

There is a warm wave that passes through my body; making feel light and almost normal. It is almost as if I hadn't been shot only moments prior. My eyelids become heavy and my mind fuzzy, but despite these feelings of weariness I manage to hear the voice continue.

"There are those in need of you. They are in a land very different from your own; where magic and swordplay are real. The people you meet there will help you to determine what you will do next. I am sending you to help them in their battle for freedom from tyranny. I know that you will succeed."

As the warmth passes through me a second time I can feel myself falling into slumber. Before my mind grows dark with sleep as ask one more question:

"Are you God?"

"No, my child. I am Aslan."

My eyes flutter open and my eyes hurt as they adjust to the light. It is nowhere near as bright as the sun I had become accustomed to in the Middle East. My eyes had even been shaded by the trees, but that didn't change the fact that they hurt. Trees? I allow my eyes to look around me as far as they could and it seems that this forest I am in stretches for miles. I am clearly not in Iraq anymore. Perhaps I really am dead and that voice was wrong about that second chance. Feeling confident I start using my head and neck to get a better look at my surroundings. I bet I look ridiculous, but I am worried that I might strain myself. I am surprised to find that my body feels fine. Not it believing for a moment, I quickly sit up – only to find that I am truly okay.

I grab at my chest where my bullet wound should be and even though there is no bleeding, there is a large red mark present on my chest. I find it rather ironic that it looks like a burn mark. Taking long deep breaths I smell the pine from some of the evergreen trees and I can hear the sound of a stream nearby. I am lying in a patch of grass amongst the trees. As I sit here in this strange forest the more that I feel this isn't a dream; it all seems too real. I place my arms behind me and lean on them. I can feel the slick blades of grass being pressed by my hands. It kind of reminds me of home – of Colorado. A breeze stirs and pushes my hair behind my head. That's when I notice a major difference between this land and home – I can smell the salt water on the air. An ocean?

I decide I need to something besides sitting around all day. I might as well head towards the ocean and hopefully find a port of some kind. I carefully pull my legs up to my chest and cautiously rise, worrying that either my legs or the ground beneath me might just give way. Now that I'm finally standing I manage to get a better look at myself. I'm partially in my uniform. My standard issue boots and pants are still present, but my jacket is missing. I'm down to my white tank top and my tags stand out against the contrast. On my hip is my Gloch and I can feel the nylon of the my sheath around my ankle; telling me that I also managed to keep my knife. At least I'm not unprepared; I would feel a lot worse otherwise. My hair remains in the ponytail that had been there when I died…when I died. Am I really dead? I wonder if I even could die here…well I'm not willing to test it and find out. I am about to begin walking into the wind, starting my trek for the ocean when I spot my M16 lying in the grass. My eyes widen and cautiously pick it up; it feels real enough in my hands, but I can't help feeling like this is too much of a dream. Taking the firearm with caution I begin doing a three sixties and calling out…

"Is anyone out there? Hello?"

After a few minutes of unrewarded silence I stop and check the magazine. It's full, but I also check the chamber and find it empty. Frightened for a moment I also check the clip in my Gloch, but that's full too. After check my ammo I sling my rifle on my back and I begin my trek towards the ocean. Because I don't know of any sources of water and I wasn't prepared to hunt in the area, I am travelling at a slow pace to conserve energy. I cannot say there is much to see in this forest except for trees and the various boulders that would get in my way. I make my way listening for anything suspicious or threatening, but for the longest time I could hear the only thing that surrounded me – nature. I pass a stream and try to take a drink only to find that it was salt water; like an idiot I spit it out and wiped my mouth. At least I was close to my goal. I follow the stream about half a mile or so and I come upon the end of the tree line. A small beach was in front of me, but being my conscious self I look and waited a good half hour in the trees before finally coming out with my weapon drawn. Much like my trek through the forest I walked slowly down the beach near the trees, waiting for something. Again I am met with the sound of the waves and the gentle sea breeze. Finally feeling safe I sit down at the beach and look across the water.

I remember a vacation my family and I had made to California once. Before we had gone to Disneyland we had stopped at the beach. I had been about thirteen and my older sister was about fifteen. My older sister thought that this was all lame, but I enjoyed it and so did our ten year old brother. We were a good close knit family even after dad had left us. At that age I thought the ocean was the most beautiful thing in the world, but now I can't help feeling terrified; a strange land with strange waters and absolutely nothing the same. I sat there until the sun started to set thinking of home of what this 'Aslan' wanted me to do; I still don't understand what he wanted of me. I stand and return to the tree line where I pick a sturdy tree and find a sturdy branch to sleep for the night. I had yet to see anything even any people, but that seems to be all the more reason to sleep above the ground until I knew what was out there. Using my belt on my cargo's I strapped myself in for a good night's sleep. However, just like any other normal human being I had the hardest time falling asleep. I listened to every noise and tried to watch every possible flicker of movement. I am very much afraid of this place, but even my brain which even now was processing so much, wasn't able to keep me awake for the whole night.


	2. Regrets

The heavy feeling on my eyelids and the exhaustion my body feels tells me that I haven't slept long. However, the sunshine on my face prevents me from returning to my slumber. As I slowly awaken I can see that I am still in the forest by the ocean. I had been somewhat hoping that this had been nothing, but a dream; it seems that his world also has the opportunity to disappoint people. Once I am fully awake I remove the belt and place it back into the belt loops of my pants. Before I come down I survey the area yet again because I am still not sure what resides in this land my caution is in overdrive.

Almost immediately I notice movement in the bushes. I don't go for my gun, yet. Hopefully I wouldn't have to use it unless whoever or whatever looked up. Still, I hold my breath as slowly out of the bushes crawls…a badger. I place a palm over my face, but I still manage a smile. I am way too paranoid. Even though I am out of danger I stay where I am. This badger is the first creature I have seen in this strange land and it puts me at ease.

This is something familiar to me – something safe. I can't help, but love that one badger with all of my might just for proving that there is some form of life and normality in this world. It wanders around the tree for a moment and then suddenly stops. I really hope that my scent isn't going to scare it away. The badger proceeded to stand on its two back feet and…

"The strange scent stops here, but I am telling you that it is not a Telmarine or a Narnian," says the badger.

I could literally feel my previous thoughts float out of my head. That badger…just spoke. This land certainly is magical; I vaguely remember hearing Aslan's voice warning me about it. Yet he could have mentioned TALKING ANIMALS! When he had said magic I had anticipated Harry Potter – not a talking badger! Despite that I knew what was going on and I somewhat understood it I couldn't stop the shock. Talking animals were the last thing I was expecting. I continue to watch it wander around under the tree and as I stare in wonder it sniffs around the base of the tree. This creature could speak, and perfectly clear English as well.

"I don't know what it could be Nikabrik," says the badger out loud. Still in shock from the speaking badger I didn't notice the second of the party arrive.

"Well if I can't eat it then I don't care," replies a short man.

Trying to still think that I am rational I assume the man is a midget. Yet as he came closer I notice the pointed ears, the armor, and the ax. Another, smaller detail, is that his beard seems to merge with his hair; nothing uncommon, but somehow it was different. I start to think that I have seen something like that before.

"I doubt that it is edible, Nikabrik, but we need to assess if it is a threat," says…the badger.

"Oh, well then maybe it's Aslan," says the little man sarcastically while waving his arms in a foppish fashion, "Come to save us. Oh, happy day."

Aslan? The guy who brought me here in the first place? So he was real? Sadly I know the scent they smelled was mine. If it were Aslan's maybe I could have them take me to him, but it would appear that they were about as lost on the trail as I was. I wish I could speak to Aslan directly.

"Maybe it is," mutters the badger.

"Well whatever it is, it's gone now," says the man angrily, "We need to keep moving."

Now I remember! The short man reminded me of the grumpy dwarf from the Lord of the Rings. He's not as tall as the one in the movie, but the rest of him remind me of him a great deal. The little dwarf waddles back into the bushes, the badger slowly following. I wait a couple more seconds before allowing my eyes to tear away from the strange sight that had just occurred. Talking animals, dwarves, and whatever Temlarines and Narnians are. I place both hands over my face and wait until I calm down before I remove them. Whoever this Aslan guy is he has got some explaining to do. Somehow I get the feeling that this isn't the weirdest thing I would see. I also give my temples a quick rub before clambering down the tree. Once my feet hit the ground I take another look around for the…talking badger…I can't believe I just said that. I take only a few steps when a nearby bird begins its morning song. My hand goes to my pistol, but I take a deep breath. The song goes on for a while, but once it ends I can't help, but ask:

"Can you talk to?"

There is a short silence, during the wait I am holding my breath for the surprise of an answer, but it continued on with its song.

"Shut up," I grumble.

I walk the opposite direction of the badger and the dwarf. The badger had mentioned a threat of some kind which meant they were looking for an aggressor. I would make sure it wasn't me they would find. As I begin my trek back through the forest I begin to feel the soreness in my back from sleeping in a tree, which I hopefully won't have to do again. The farther I go the more often I have to check to make sure the ocean is on my left. Much like yesterday there was no sign of anyone – talking animal or otherwise. I feel rather lonely now and somewhat regret having not showing myself to the two at the clearing. I take a deep breath before attempting to climb a rock, make that boulder. I fall twice bruising my butt and scratching my arm. On my slow attempt there is success and I actually find myself at the top of a cliff.

As I look down I can see a river. In the far off distance there are a few mountains. This must be where it empties into the ocean. If I can get a few more miles upstream I can have some fresh water. Just that thought alone made my throat a lot drier. Also my stomach began to growl with hunger. The sound of the river is a great comfort and didn't make me feel so alone because it was a water source and animals need to drink. I feel better just knowing that there is someone there even if can't see them. I wonder if talking animals need food and water. I continue down the river along the edge in silence.

I remember how annoyed I would get when my older sister wouldn't shut up. What I wouldn't give to have her with me right now. I want to hear about her plans for the baby, about the plans Calvin had made at his job so he can have a few weeks leave. I wanted her to tell me that things would be alright and I would see her soon. I needed to see her or hear her voice. It brings tears to my eyes that I would never again would I see my big sister, my brother-in-law (Calvin), or my unborn nephew. If Aslan was right then my time in my world was over. I don't know why this all sank in right then, but it was enough to stop me in my tracks. I curl up against a tree and cry my eyes out.

I couldn't let myself become consumed by sorrow, not yet. Aslan gave me a mission and I had to complete that. If I died or vanished when I was needed most Aslan would be disappointed. Not that I should care, but I felt this overwhelming need to push forward. I let myself go for a half hour before I stand up and continue my trek.


	3. Reprieve

I am now away from the fjord and can finally drink the water. I have stopped to rest, but I am going to need to find a food source soon as I can. I am already very hungry, but as long as I can drink a lot of water I can keep the edge off. As for my loneliness I have actually seen a few other animals now, mostly birds and fish. However, neither of them talked. Later I would find a way to fish.

We are trained to live on all sorts of terrain, but I don't want to stray too far from the river. I still don't understand how this world works. If there are talking animals how do I know that things don't change once you leave them? However, I am determined to stop the madness of my doubts that now fill my mind. I take out my knife and mark every tree I pass as I look for berries or worse yet some kind of corpse that I could carve out leftovers. Either way I need to cook my food and return to a high perch before nightfall. I still don't know what is out in these woods.

I make a straight shot into the woods so if anything gets in my way I can turn back around and return straight to the river. All I can hear is my boots crushing the twigs and dry needles. Even the birds seem to have stopped their songs. The silence of my first arrival coincided with my initial fear and paranoia in this new land, but after having birdsong all day today the silence has left me feeling terrified. I keep my knife tensed in my hands as if waiting for an attacker.

I keep my head moving in all directions as I continue deeper into the woods I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. In the beginning of my arrival to this place I felt very aware of my surroundings, but it didn't hold the tension and fear I have in this moment. The adrenaline in my body rises as my movements come to a complete stop. I am listening now for the same noise my boots had made. I see a boulder ahead of me that would have me turning around to start for the river, but these new feelings had me looking elsewhere. I wait and listen, my eyes constantly shifting. I hear nothing, but my instincts are telling me different. I stay where I am until I hear the noise. With my back to the boulder I face my two o'clock position. I have my knife in front of me in a defensive position. The noise increases in pace and volume, my blood and adrenaline racing as well. I swallow the imaginary saliva in my dry mouth and I keep my eyes out for what I cannot see in the brush. The sound, which I now recognize as hoof beats, becomes louder and closer. For a moment I think that I can feel the beats in the ground like thunder rolling in the earth, but as it turns out it is my own heartbeat.

When I finally see movement, I hold my breath and tense for an attack. However…it was not what I expected. A centaur…yeah, a centaur comes running out of the brush. When I look up at his face he is clearly as surprised to see me as I am surprised to see him. He looks down at my knife and sticks his hand behind himself as if to grab a sword, but there was nothing there. Feeling somewhat better armed I give him a look over and both fear and curiosity consume me. Here is yet another magical creature before me. He appears to be doing the same thing to me when he jumps away from the brush and accidentally backs into the boulder. Something I didn't see before with him in the way is two cavalry men covered in armor with swords unsheathed. Both have very dark hair, dark eyes, and olive skin. If I had to place them in my world I would say somewhere in the Caribbean. Once they leap through the trees they ignore me and turn directly to the scared centaur pinned by the rock.

"What in Caspian's name is it?" asks one.

"I think…I think it is a Narnian," answers the other.

"That is impossible. All the Narnians are extinct. Our ancestors wiped them out," the other states.

Narnians; that means that they are centaurs. That explains away one of the names I have heard since I have been here. I have no idea who these two jokers were. However, the fear on their face is apparent. I cannot feel for them though because they had already revealed that they had killed most of the centaur's people. Aside from them I can feel my posture straighten to see the terrified look on the centaur's face. He looks between the two of them as they stare, but then his large brown eyes, his almost human like eyes look into my soul. I have to save him somehow.

"What do you think we should do?" the original speaker asks.

"We will follow in our ancestor's footsteps and kill it," says the other quickly. "Then we can report to Miraz, and he will reward us beyond measure."

They were going to kill a nearly extinct race for nothing more than a few bucks, or whatever their currency here is. I switch my knife to another hand and pull out my Gloch. Their horses take one stride farther and I take aim at their faces. I don't know how my bullets will do against chainmail, so I aimed at the only place that I knew would be effective. The horses take another step forward, pushing the poor centaur back another step.

"Hey!" I shout.

The men jump and turn to look at me. They take me in the same way the centaur had earlier. The men look between each other and then at me. I can tell that they are unsure of what I am as well.

"Who are you?" the greedy one asks.

"That's not your business. Leave that poor…Narnian alone. It doesn't look like he was doing anything wrong," I answer honestly.

"That is just it. Our past Kings of Telmarine have done their best to make sure abominations like this are wiped out of Telmarine. We are the King's men and as a subject of Telmarine you must answer our question. Who are you?" he says angrily approaching me.

"I am not a Telmarine," I answer as I squeeze my Gloch a little harder.

"Then state your country, rank, and name. We will take you to Lord Miraz for questioning," he says.

"I am an American, Chief Medical Officer, and my name is Alexandra Knight," I answer through gritted teeth.

The soldier's face became confused for only a moment before his face became completely red. His partner looked between the two of us anxiously. The anger soldier in front of me wheeled around the other.

"Kill the creature. I will handle the girl," he barks.

"Don't touch him!" I yell. I shift my gun to the face of the younger soldier facing the scared centaur.

"I have had enough of this," screams the angry one. "Kill them both."

He dismounts and faces me with his sword drawn. He walks towards me, sword raised. I naturally pull the trigger. His forehead now has a small hole going through it with blood trickling out of it. The loud bang frightens both horses and the one without a rider runs away from the scene. I face the other and point the barrel of my gun at him. He looks at his fallen officer and breathes a prayer before charging me on horseback. The poor fool thinks that his horse will help him. I do the same with the other except that his foot is caught in the stirrup when his hose flees. As the horse runs through the forest the body of the man dangles behind it. I guess that I have just met the Telmarines. I just realize that I have killed the first two humans I have seen in this world, way to go, Alex.

Once both horses have fled I return my gaze to the centaur. He has remained by the rock and is staring down at the lethal weapon in my hand. I look down at and decide that he wasn't going to harm me. I put my Gloch away, but keep my knife in my attack hand. I look at him a moment longer before telling him:

"It's alright. I won't hurt you. After all, I just killed two men to save you," I say trying to reason with him.

He looks me up and down again, "Yes, but you are not of this world. You…are more like the Kings and Queens of Old."

I had honestly not expected an answer, "Thank you…I think. I had better be going now."

"No, wait, please," begs the centaur.

I turn back to see him approach me cautiously. When I get a better look at him I notice his glossy brown coat on the horse half of his body. Slowly tracing up the furry abs to the dark beard and hair that wraps around his face. His hair is wavy and hidden in them are strangely shaped ears. His skin is also much darker than that of the Telmarines. His arms shift as he picks up the swords of the fallen Telmarines. I actually take a step back and give him some space. Luckily, he puts them away, but it really gives me the opportunity to notice the size of his biceps. He steps forward again, but this time I stand my ground.

"My name is Ironhoof, the son of Glenstorm. You have saved my life and the lives of my people by killing those Telmarines," explains the centaur.

"I don't think it was that big of a deal," I say nonchalantly.

"It is! The Telmarines think us extinct. If word got out that my people still remain…we would be hunted down and destroyed. You have prevented a genocide that would have destroyed the rest of our people. For that I thank you, Lady Alexandra," replies Ironhoof. Suddenly, he begins to kneel. I try to look anywhere, but him until I feel his eyes on my face.

"Please don't do that," I ask, "I'm not a lady. I'm soldier."

"Surely. However, most soldiers don't have the compassion of helping a foreign creature in a place they have never been before," he answers almost smug.

"You would be surprised. Where I come from I think everyone would have jumped in to save you," I answer.

"Then your world has been graced with so many wonderful leaders," he smiles.

I guess I should have thought a little more about what I said, but then again I guess he would never have to discover the horrors that my world could just as easily dish out. Especially it's "leaders".

"Come on. Off of your knees, Ironhoof," I say.

He brings himself up to full height which I believe could easily be eight foot, but then again if he's part horse should I measure in hands? In all honest he looks…magnificent. Centaurs in the lore I have read are certainly noble creatures and by far some of the greatest warriors. I can say that their expectations have been surpassed by the real deal.

"Ironhoof, can you tell me where I am?" I ask. I think that I can show a slight weakness to the centaur. He's the first person I have had a conversation with in two days.

"My lady you do not know?" he asks incredulously. "You are the bravest of warriors then taking on the Telmarines and not knowing what is happening in this land. This land is called Narnia and over a thousand years ago we had what was called the 'Golden Age.' It ended when the Kings and Queens of Old mysteriously vanished and the Telmarines invaded Narnia. They came in claimed the land and slaughtered many Narnians including my forefather Orieus. Those that lived were tortured and the magic of the land and the people in it have died."

This burns me, even in a land as magical and precious as Narnia there is an outside evil that threatens to kill innocents. That explains why only certain animals could talk. Why the badger and dwarf were trying to define my scent between friend or foe. This land was torn in war and a threatened genocide, just like mine.

"The Telmarines have ruled for about ten generations now and our numbers have severely. This land is now called Telmar by the humans," he finishes sadly.

"Then that's the reason," I say out loud, "That is the reason Aslan sent me here. He said that you needed some help and I can see that he was completely right."

"You have seen Aslan?" he asks in awe.

I decide not to get the poor guys hopes ups. It is painfully obvious that Aslan is a great symbol to these people. "He told me to come help the people who need to be freed from tyranny. It doesn't seem like the Telmarines need any help."

The centaur's face is suddenly alight with hope. I really hope I wasn't getting to high over my head with this. He bows once more and then offers me a hand.

"Then the time is right. I will take you to the Narnian camp to meet the others. I am honored to be of service my Lady. Come along," he smiles.

I look at his hand and take it without question. He pulls me onto his back and I shakily wrap my arms around his middle. I felt a little awkward because I only ever got this close with the boyfriends of my life. His smile turns into a smirk when he sees my unknowledgeable self try to ride a centaur.

I look him in the eye once more before we return to the river. "I'm not a Lady. I am a soldier."


	4. Regroup

Ironhoof and I ride into the camp and to be honest me appearance receives mixed reviews. Ironhoof's family immediately became my ally in this whole meet and greet because of what I did for their son. Others quickly came to realize the importance of my actions and that I had spared them the horrors of a second genocide of the Narnian peoples. So even if they didn't agree with my presence they were grateful.

I actually meet the badger and dwarf that had sniffed me out almost immediately. I find out that their names are Trufflehunter and Nikabrik. Trufflehunter takes to me nicely, but Nikabrik and a couple others are rather skeptical of my appearance. Not that I can blame them it took me half a day to cope with the fact that I had seen Trufflehunter speak.

I discover that there were various types of Narnians in this one camp alone. There are normal animals like bears, wolves, and mice. Reepicheep is so far the only one I allow to say 'My Lady' for the sake of his honor. Anyway there are then the more exotic animals like cheetahs, jaguars, and lionesses. Every animal in the group could talk which apparently was becoming a rarer trait. Beyond that there are your basic magical creatures: minotaurs, centaurs, dwarves, griffins, fauns, ogres, and a few others.

Trufflehunter confides in me that there is usually no fighting amongst the Narnians, but there were obvious sides that made up my trial's jury. It seems like a mix of previous factions and they bicker incessantly. Trufflehunter explains that before the Golden Age of Narnia there was a huge battle between Aslan and an evil Witch named Jadis. The White Witch, which she was called, had Narnia living in fear of her until Aslan and the Kings and Queens of Old defeated her. Once I receive that little bit of information I could see where the lines had been drawn.

Luckily for me Ironhoof's stance in my defense as well as my knowing Aslan pretty much seals the deal. I am welcomed into the group and at first I kind of just follow Glenstorm, like everyone else, but little by little I somehow gain a place among the Narnians.

The first task I assign myself is helping heal the sick as best as I could with Glenstorm's wife, Windmane, to assist me with herbs or things I didn't know. There are many who were very sick and I am happy that my medical training could come in use. My particular case is helping Thunderbolt, a child centaur, passing through a fever. Once the fever had passed I have been much more easily accepted among Narnian society.

For the first few weeks I would join my newfound friends and they tell me stories of the Golden Age. I heard about Aslan, Jadis, High King Peter, High Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy. I listen and learn the culture of these forgotten beings and began to pity them. I do my best not to and I hide it well, but there were moment where I would like to wish. From time to time a Narnian would ask me to tell a story of some kind. I tried my best I really did, but for some reason every time I told a story it found its way back to the people in Colorado who lived with me in a two story house until my seventeenth birthday. The Narnians are very understanding and have since left my stories alone.

With my 'lady' title following me throughout the camp, Windmane tried to get me into some Narnian dresses that would be proper for me. I refused even though my clothes were certainly coming apart. I had at one point used most of my shirt as make-shift bandages for the men. My camouflage pants were too bright for the colors of the forest and at this point were very muddy from the rain that began two days after my arrival. I keep my boots as clean and usable as possible so I convinced them to let me keep those, but they claimed everything else had to go. So one day after being followed around constantly by Windmane I give up and let her redo my outfit. During the whole ordeal my only arguing point is that I get to keep my underwear. I have been taking great care not to lose one of the few things that this world doesn't have. Now I have a brown leather corset covering my body which helps during the heat of the daytime hours. I am also wearing matching brown trousers made of canvas I think…shopping was never my forte.

The next thing I know I am being invited to swordplay practices and archery practice. Despite part of my fame coming from the weapons I wielded, I have been trying my best to conserve ammunition for emergencies only. However, I am well aware of the fact that I have no other training with any weapons besides my own. Naturally, I accepted the offer. Glenstorm became my instructor in sword play and both Nikabrik and his best friend Trumpkin taught me archery. I managed to impress Glenstorm by managing to hold a sword, which apparently most women can't do. Nikabrik and Trumpkin weren't nearly as kind. In all honest I have to give Robin Hood credit because this stuff is a lot tougher than it looks. I was sore for the first two weeks of practice, but I eventually worked it out. I can now confidently say that I am decent at archery, but I am proficient at swordplay. The others in camp have made me similar offers, but I think I will have to put them off until a better day.

After only my first month with the Narnians I discovered that they would have to move once the Telmarines got too close to their camp. They say that from their recon that the brother of the deceased King, Lord Miraz, is currently large and in charge. Now he wanted to develop a bridge really close to our current location. So in a single night we moved quietly and swiftly through the forest. The worst thing about that trip was that we had to go through the river at night. I carry a large supply of food over my head to prevent it from getting wet. Let me remind you that this is in the equivalent of spring, so the water is freezing and at night. This didn't bother most of the Narnians because: a) they have done this before and b) they have animal backsides that prevent them from feeling any cold.

Thankfully immediately after crossing the river Ironhoof wrapped me up in a blanket and carried me across the steep slopes. I had been worried about hypothermia, but once we established a small camp around dawn Windmane made sure that I am fine. I have to be honest though Ironhoof and his brothers are still great friends to me, their father – Glenstorm, has been my greatest consul. After first moving the camp I wake up and find him staring up at the night sky. His face is dark until I approach him at his fire and see that his face is contorted into some kind of confusion. I go over, curious about what he is doing.

"Glenstorm?" I ask, "Is something wrong?"

"No," he answers solemnly, "I am wondering about the stars. The Lord of Victory and the Lady of Peace are both moving in the sky. I cannot tell what they will do."

I look up in the sky and see nothing, but stars. The new moon leaves the stars to light our sky. I partially expect to see the stars moving, but there is nothing. I bring my eyes back to Glenstorm who is watching my face earnestly.

"I don't see anything," I answer sadly. I have already seen so much magic and every little bit more I see fills me with wonder that I could have never imagined. I wish that I could see what Glenstorm sees, but I can't. "How do you see them? Who are they?"

"Tarva is the Lord of Victory. In the Golden Age he was a centaur that severed with my forefather. He won many battles and lost the fewest men. He always fought with honor. Alambil is the Lady of Peace she is a shape shifter that came from Aslan's homeland. She can turn into a dove at will and has always managed to avoid war. I see them because it has been my duty to watch the skies. You too will see them when your heart is at peace."

"I am at peace," I state. It is true because I am very sleepy.

"No," he answers gently, "Your heart and mind are a blaze with fear, anger, sorrow, and regret. There is so much that you have yet to come to terms with. You need to allow yourself to let go."

Even though I had been trying to play it cool amongst the Narnians I can see now that my mask has been obvious to a few. Glenstorm tells me that I am welcome to join him in watching the sky. However, usually during those nights I would poor out what is on my mind at that time. The first time I spoke to him, I told him about my younger brother. My brother, Sam, had been born with all of the brains in the family, including mine. When we were little though he had always looked up to me, but that's probably just because I was around the most; my mother and older sister were always working. Sam made it through high school very popular, well-mannered, and ambitious. Along with his massive brain he was the captain of knowledge bowl and the swim team, and he loved volunteering at the local Boy's and Girl's club. If he were anymore perfect I would consider him a living Ken doll. I couldn't have asked more from him. He was due to graduate in a few months and he had all of the scholarships he would need for life. Sam had been asking me nonstop to help him choose between the two colleges he liked the most. I never did help him make that crucial decision.

By the end of the conversation I am in tears and am so grateful that everyone else in camp is asleep. Glenstorm helps me through it, mostly by bring out the positive aspects of my brother, like the fact that he will make excellent decisions and remain true to himself, as I would have wanted.

Every conversation we have is like this until I spill to him my deepest secret:

"I can never go back you know," I mutter dully.

"None of us can ever go back no matter how much we regret it," he answers.

"No, not like that," I breathe. "I mean that I can I can never go home. Aslan saved me from death in my world so that I can be of some use here. I can never see my family ever again. I can't ever go home. If I want to continue my life it will have to be here in Narnia."

Glenstorm is silent for a moment before he answers. "Then the path you face is more difficult than most. Knowing this…I cannot help, but respect you all the more."

I smile a little before I unfold my body. "Thank you, Glenstorm. Your words and comfort mean more to me than you would believe."

He smiles back at me, "It is my pleasure…" Then he laughs, "My Lady."

Another week passes and we move once more in that duration. Lightning Bolt has completely healed along with many other wounded soldiers. I have lately been put in charge of many hunting and gathering expeditions with the men. I am surprised, but I have this feeling that Glenstorm is telling me that I am ready to take charge. My weapon training is finished and Nikabrik likes to think that I am average (I take that as a compliment).

Before I know it a few more weeks pass to add another month to my time in Narnia. I always have Glenstorm and his sons at my side as they begin to advise rather then tell me what to do. I have also been organizing the hunting parties and the location of the next move. So far I have been doing well as a leader, but as always I remind them that I am a soldier and that I am not different from them.

Today we return with not one, but three handsome bucks. Meat has been rare so the find had actually been enough for Nikabrik to give a compliment. It was to Rainstone, one of Glenstorm's sons, who took down two of the three deer. We were laughing, mostly at Nikabrik's expense when we approached the camp. When the other's approached us I thought that they were congratulating us, but then I saw Windmane's face.

"What's wrong did something happen?" I ask quickly.

"We heard Aslan," weeps Windmane with joy.

I let out a sigh of relief. Don't get me wrong, I am happy that she is happy. However, from a distance how is a girl supposed to know that those were tears of joy. For all I knew someone died while we were away.

"What did he say?" asks Reepicheep excitedly.

"He said that it is time for us to come together," answers Asterius, the minotaur.

Everyone looks at each other with a gleeful look in their eye. I feel rather left out, but luckily Trufflehunter comes to my side to translate.

"It means that we are going to gather the other scattered Narnians throughout Narnia," says Trufflehunter.

"Why now?" I ask.

"Because we are going to war," answers Trumpkin darkly.

"Then I will help in whatever way I can," I answer ignoring the solemn words.

Windmane looks down on me with a light in her eyes that mother's give to their children when they first learn to walk, "Aslan has already chosen you for a task. He wants you to recruit the other Narnians."

"Why me?" I ask.

"Because you are the only one who can," answers Glenstorm.

Roars, squawks, and various other noises make up the dissonance of cheers. I wish that I could turn them down and stay to help here, but I had offered them my help in any way possible. Seeing all of these faces that were so reliant on me and what I did. I couldn't let them down for my own selfish wants.

"When do I leave," I state firmly.

Two Weeks Later

"If we are to be ready for them we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons," says Caspian his speech coming to a close.

"My lord, a daughter of Eve who has been fighting alongside of us has been travelling these past few weeks to collect soldiers from every corner of Narnia. I can only imagine that she will return soon. It is only weapons we are missing," replies Reepicheep.

"A daughter of Eve?" asks Caspian.

"Yes my lord. She is a great Lady and a courageous soldier. I have no doubt in my mind that she will succeed and return to us and fight with us against Miraz. In the mean while we need to find a good place to take shelter…" says Reepicheep.

"I do not wish for the girl to be hurt in my fight," says Caspian nobly, "She shall be rewarded for her service in this fight, but-"

"With all due respect, my prince, do not speak so lightly of Lady Alexandra," huffs Glenstorm. "She was sent here by Aslan to help us in this war and has proven herself to us many times over. Do not take her so lightly as a damsel in peril."

Caspian bows his head in respect of this new leader's name. "My apologies. Then we should prepare for her and our soldiers. After all, my uncle's army will be here soon," says Caspian on a solemn note.


	5. Recalled

My trip was for the most part successful even though it didn't start out that way. My trek started to the Wild Lands of the North where most of the peoples of the Witch resided. I found that the pack Windmane had packed for my travels would be invaluable because once I hit the snow and managed to pulled out a wool and leather coat. I knew I would be met with some reservation, but I was actually attacked by the giants and ogres that had made the Northern Lands their home. When they had first seen me they assumed I was a Telmarine and began to throw large boulders my way. With a horse I had…procured I swiftly navigated the large ammunition and made it past their barricades. Now that they could see me properly they thought about eating me. I used Aslan's call as an excuse to meet with the leader of this rugged group. The looks on their faces told me they had also received the call and they lead me to a giant named Blackrock.

Blackrock is by far the most intimidating giant I have ever met. He is larger than his subjects, but despite the cold this unnatural blackened skin tells me that I will not sleep well in the night. I told him of my mission and hope that he will listen like his subjects. However, he laughs in my face and it makes me falter for a moment. He tells me that he will serve no man or woman that flies under a flag of Aslan. Even though he refuses he offers to bring all of his subjects forward so that if any individual fighters wished to die they may. I was brought before a large assembly of creatures in the middle of a large storm. He announced my offer with some natural bias. At first no one moved and my heart sank. However, before Blackrock could dismiss the coven four dwarves and two wolves came forward pledging themselves to the cause. I think Blackrock was surprised that anyone would join and in his anger he cast us out that night and we had to travel back to the place once called Eittinsmoor to camp.

Immediately the next day I got them past the river by throwing a rope with the grappling hook on it. It caught on a tree branch and I carried the across one by one and left my horse behind for a moment. I pointed in the direction they should take and to speak with Glenstorm, but more importantly to be unseen and unheard. I untie the hook and rock climb back up to my horse to begin the next part of my journey.

I head for the east towards the place known as the Lantern Waste. This location has been famous among the Narnians for it is rumored to be the location at which the Kings and Queens of Old had arrived in Narnia. Glenstorm told me his brother lived in these woods along with a group much like our own. He believes that they will be quite easy to convince, but after my run in with Blackrock I am having my doubts. I make it there in two days time and my welcome here was much more enjoyable. Like the people of the North they had thought me Telmarine, but this time I used the words "Long Live Aslan." The switch was immediate and Glenstorm's brother, Windsong (Windmane, Windsong = in-laws), picked me out to lead them together. I told them the plan and they were prepared to follow me like…like a king or something. We swept south and picked up a straggling bear and a couple more dwarves (these guys are everywhere).

By sweeping south we also managed to avoid any unwanted Telmarine sightings. We crossed the Great River on our third day out, but since there was a small patch of desert surrounding the precious water source I was quiet alright with the burning cold instead. I had to let a couple injured fauns on my horse because they wouldn't have been able to cross the river by themselves and there was no one else available to carry them. We stop at the dancing lawn and cam for the night. Early the next morning I am pleased to discover that Asterius has arrived to guide the group the rest of the way for me. He told me that thing were good at camp and everyone has been preparing, but they still had yet to find a location. Certain scouts like Trufflehunter, Nikabrik, and Trumpkin had spread out to find a better location for the battle. With a thank you to both the new group of fighters and to Asterius I continue down south to Archenland and Calormen.

Despite the negative comments I received about this particular search at camp I can't help, but to try. Apparently once the Telmarines invaded the Calormene had sided with the Telmarines. So once the invasion started most Narnians headed south for refuge, only to find that the place they had thought safe had been overrun. However, I felt confident that if Narnians could survive in secret in Telmar without being noticed for ten generations so could the ones left in Archenland and Calormen. Since none of the other Narnians had any sense of direction this way I have no idea what way to go here either. I wander for a couple days in Archenland looking for any possible signs of Narnians. I am forced to hide once when a Calormene patrol rides by Anvard. Once they pass I head towards that small pass that will give me straight shot into Narnia and I will continue along the coast before I try to return to my men waiting in Narnia.

I have only travelled for an hour or so when I notice a centaur along the ridge. I stop and wait for him to approach me. He commented on the fact that I hid from the Calormene and that I must not be a Telmarine. I am now slightly frustrated by the fact that this is the third time I have been assumed a Telmarine when I look nothing like them. I told him that I was from a large group of Narnians located in central Narnia and we have been gathering to attack the Telmarines. The surprise on his face told me that this was the first time he has heard the call. Two other centaurs emerge from behind him asking about what was happening. They bring me to their small camp and I discover that only Narnian nomads lived here. I asked if they would join me and the others. Sadly they refused my offer even when I tried pushing them, but after a while I gave up. I asked them if there was any chanced I missed someone down south, but they told me that there was no one there. They became wistful talking about the shallow graves and tombs of the Narnian people I would find if I had continued south. I ask if they had seen anyone else around here that I could ask with the same offer, but I am sad to hear that they hadn't seen another Narnian in two years. I feel my task again beginning to fail and my doubts return. The centaurs offer me their camp for the night and I return to my search the following morning.

I follow alongside the mountains until I reach Glasswater. Stop there for the night and the next afternoon I continue along the shore, unhappy to find that the Telmarine forces are also enlarging. I could see their navy out on the ocean, but they must have been too busy to worry themselves with me. I continued up through to Cair Paravel where I spent a little more time than I should have. All of the stories I had heard about the Kings and Queens of Old remained here during their time in Narnia. I guess I couldn't leave this place because I could feel the magic and happy times that must have happened between these walls. As I wander these long forgotten ruins I see rocks that stand out from the rest of the rocks here. Catapults could be the only answer. Before I knew what had happened it became nightfall and I camp in the ruins. I look up at the stars, as I am sure Glenstorm is doing right now. In a couple days I can return…home I guess. Could I really call this place home? Anyway I am starting to drift off, perfectly warm in my leather jacket when I hear something from the bushes. I grab my sword, ready to fight whatever comes my way. There is a silence before a fox and a faun appear. At first I thought they were from the main camp.

"What are you doing here?"I ask hushed.

They look between one another before the fox looks over. "We have been gathering along the coast ever since we got word."

"Word? From Glenstorm? From Aslan?" I ask.

"No," answers the faun. "Throughout all of Narnia there is word of a great Lady collecting Narnians for the battle that lies ahead. You have stormed the Giant stronghold single handed and been the first to face Blackrock in decades. You snuck passed impassible Telmarine numbers to meet the Narnians long lost to the west and you have braved the perils of the south in order to save Narnia. We along the east of Narnia have been gathering and waiting for your appearance. We have been waiting for you. We will ride and fight with you."

Wow! Talk about word of mouth. Not only were the stories greatly exaggerated, they were also unnaturally fast. They have word of my through the south? I only meet three Narnians. Unless the Calormen saw something, but I highly doubt that. The fox and the faun look between each other excitedly. The look in their eyes reminds me of something innocent and child like. With that look I can't help, but smile and stand. I brush myself off and bring my eyes to meet theirs.

"Alright," I start, "Let's gather the troops and head for home."

Both of them turn, but constantly turn to make sure I am still behind them. I walk with my horse this night because the last thing I want is to lose my guides and accidentally run into a Telmarine patrol. They are telling me about the numbers they have gathered and to say the least I am impressed. There were some 20 fauns, a family of centaurs, about 10 minotaurs, a few dwarves who had managed to convince a few more from the North to join them, and a variety of talking animals. A giant and some sprites stood out to me among the rest because they had at one point been very devout followers of the White Witch, but I guess the enemy of the enemy is my friend sort of deal is going on here. They even had creatures I had yet to meet like griffins, tigers, boars, and a unicorn. My head was reeling from the splendor of the magic, but after a moment I managed to control myself.

"I thank you all so much for joining us. We are facing intimidating odds and I hold nothing against you if you decide to leave. You as a people have been beaten down and forced to hide like rats from a cruel Telmarine rule. I can't promise you anything, except that I will give you my all. We will fight for Narnia and for Aslan."

The roar that erupts from the large crowd of Narnians is loud enough to make me believe that they could hear it all the way from the Telmarine castle. As the noise dies down I can feel a smile spread on my face and it is genuine. As it dies down the men return their hopeful faces towards me.

"If we move now we can make it to the River Rush by morning," I inform the Narnians.

I watched somewhat merrily from behind the trees. Along the edge of the River Rush the Telmarines building the bridge were running around like angry ants. They were angry and shouting back amongst one another. Mostly it was infuriated soldiers yelling at the innocent bridge builders who would try to shout back and then hang their heads low like dogs. From what we could make out the Telmarine camp had been raided in the night only weapons and provisions were stolen. I could only guess who did that trick. There were three men in particular who were on horseback looking vexed. The one in the middle dismounted and approached a man who must have been in charge here. That man looks down submissively and listens to the rage

The man reads the note, which was a cute touch as well, but now I could only assume that they now know about the existence of Narnians. This was going to make my job a lot harder now that they were out looking for us and we were so close to enemy territory. The angry man leans into the lower ranking man and growls something.

"My lady?" asks a faun, "What are we going to do now that the Telmarines are aware of us?"

"I'm not a lady," I say sharply.

I look back at him and run my eyes back into the woods were the men were hiding. I couldn't have them charge. Even if the Telmarines were off guard even now that would wound many of our men and destroy the element of surprise we would have once we cross the river and joined up with the others. I turn my attention to the men. The angry one has gotten back on his horse and left with the two he came with. The sad man who was left behind turns to three other soldiers who had been watching sullenly.

I watched as he slaughtered the three men and I could feel my gut clench. He was trying to make the people think that Narnians were guilty of killing his men. It would clear all of the doubt anyone might have that the Narnian's could be reasoned with. It would be just enough to spark the fire that would start a war. I fondly remember my history class studying the works of Machiavelli; he was harsh, but very in tune with human nature. The men begin to file into order again, but there is a sense of uneasiness around the camp, particularly when the dead bodies are brought out. Then men look over their shoulders and jump at every loud noise.

I look back into the woods with the large group of Narnians who were gathered in the brush behind me. I take another look at the bridge and come up with a plan.

"Carro?" I ask looking for the tiger. He emerges from the back of the group.

"My lady," he bows.

"I'm not a lady. Anyway, I want you to lead them across the river. I'm trusting you because of your speed and you will be sure to keep an eye on every Telmarine who might look this way."

"'Look this way?' What are you planning?" he asks suspiciously.

"Just follow the orders," I answer to him as I jump on to a horse. One of the centaurs hands me a shield which I attach to me back. I leave the Narnians in what I hope will be swift hands…or paws. I prepare to emerge on the other side of the bridge where workers have resumed their natural. My plan was to make a lot of noise and trouble to distract the Telmarines. Well here goes nothing…


	6. Reveal

Caspian and the Pevensies have finished touring the Howe. The tension between the High King and the Telmarine prince is growing. The aggression of the younger of the two has began to wear on the elder who is doing his best to follow the blinded King. They have left the stone table behind, but the Pevensies still carry heavy thoughts in their minds. Aslan is gone and so were all of their friends from the old Narnia. Peter thoughts are a bitter race against everyone else. His year away from Narnia has left him angry and bitter. Aslan had no reason to take him from Narnia. They had been fair rulers why had they been taken away from the world that had adored them. Susan is feeling anxious to return Canterbury and begin her school year. She is excited to be back in Narnia, same as her siblings, but she had just gotten used to being home again. Things for the Pevensies were just starting to become normal again and now things have changed again. Edmund is grateful to have returned to Narnia especially after the erroneous mistake he made in trusting the witch. However, trying to cope with his brother's rage and Lucy's hopeful imagination, made him somewhat worn down and tired of being thrown from one extreme to the next. Lucy, though sad that the world has moved so far ahead without them, but that hardly dampens her childlike wonder of returning to Narnia. She had even managed to see Aslan and that gives her further hope, hope that maybe her siblings would find the same peace they had found before in Narnia.

As they return to higher levels of the Howe, Glenstorm approaches the Kings and Queens with a short bow and explains in a breathy voice.

"The Lady has returned and she brings many men," he says optimistically. Though everyone considers this good news, Peter regards it as a possible threat. It was bad enough that they had a Telmarine acting as a commander of this army, but now a mysterious noble that has been gathering the Narnian army. Peter put on his defiant look, unhappy to share his position with yet another person. He would personally see to it that this girl knew her place in _his_ army. They leave the entrance of the Howe and stand with their men anxiously to watch the clearing.

At first there was nothing, but slowly from the shadows there immerge Narnians of various species. There are fauns, centaurs, minotaurs, dwarves, and a variety of talking animals. For minutes they streamed out of the shadows of the forests. In the lead is a large white tiger, another one of the witch's people. The Pevensies could sense how the eyes of the Narnians manage to zero in on their particular location. The Narnians bunch up behind the tiger and all at once they kneel before the Kings and Queens. The fact they take up a portion of the field is enough to bring smiles to the faces of the men who have already been in the "army" for a while. Seeing the Kings and Queens of Old have already caused the newly arrived to smile back.

"I can't believe the girl actually did it," breathes an astonished Nikabrik.

"Girl?" asks Edmund. Another human in Narnia that is working with the Narnians. It seems like a god send, but what on Earth could a girl do?

"The Great Lady. She is a daughter of Eve who arrived months prior to Prince Caspian's arrival. She has been helping us travel, hide, and protect us. If it weren't for her you wouldn't even have half of the army you see before you now," answers Trufflehunter.

"Not that she will let you call her a lady," laughs Trumpkin.

"Why not?" asks Lucy. It would make sense that anyone who works with Aslan to secure the people of Narnia would be nobility. Perhaps she is hiding her true identity from the Telmarine army?

"She claims to be a healer and a soldier before any other duty in her life. She says she doesn't have time to play politics or to learn the mannerisms of any noble person. So she prefers to be addressed as she is," chuckles Nikabrik.

"Good. Then we won't have any more issues with the chain of command," says Peter. He gaze has lands directly on Caspian. Though Caspian does meet Peter's eyes he refuses to start a fight and therefore doesn't make a move. "I don't think we will need her when this starts. I will reward her for her efforts, but she has brought us more than enough man power to take her place."

"Well I like her already," says a defiant Susan. Even though Peter is the oldest and the High King didn't mean that he had the right to tell a girl off like that. Susan is happy to hear that a girl has been taking part in helping the Narnian army.

"You might want to with hold that judgment until you actually meet her," says Nikabrik.

"Why do you say that?" asks Edmund. What is wrong with the girl? First it's praise now it is a warning. What kind of girl is this?

"Because she's not like your majesties. She is very different…and there's the fact that Nikabrik likes her," comments Trumpkin. The four look over at the rough and aging dwarf who returns the look with a gruff: "What are you looking at?"

Finally at rest with their previous conversations the Kings and Queens turn their attentions to the white tiger kneeling in front of them. Peter confidently assumes that the white tiger is the lead of this party. For a moment Peter looks around look for the so called "Great Lady" who was leading the Narnians, but there is no one.

"Where is our Lady?" asks Glenstorm. Peter looks up and sends a small glare to Glenstorm. He is the leader here and he would be the one asking the questions. Glenstorm sent Peter a nod that acknowledged his error and quickly resumes his position.

"She had to lure the Telmarines away from our party. The raid you lead the other night has put the Telmarines on high alert for Narnians. She knew that our group would never get away unnoticed unless she diverted their attention," answers the white tiger.

"What is your name?" asks Peter. If the girl is gone there is no need to worry about her right now. Right now the new men and getting them settled is the most important priority right now.

"My name is Carro," says the tiger.

"You left the woman to defend herself against the Telmarine army?" asks the once quiet Caspian. "She could be dead right now for all you know."

"We managed to cross the River Rush and continued west per her orders. She said that we would find one of your scouts and you would bring us to the camp. However, with your permission your majesties I would like to go retrieve her," replies the fierce tiger.

"No," Peter answers, "The risk was hers to take and I will not risk more men to save her." For a moment no one is willing to look at Peter and surely nobody is going to fight Peter on this point. Except for one…

"What kind of a King are you?" growls Caspian. "This woman doesn't even know who you are or that you are here. She has been gathering these Narnians out of the kindness of her heart and followed Aslan's word without question. You owe her something. We have to save her."

Caspian is trying to guilt Peter into helping this girl that neither of them have met. However, to Peter's prideful mind it is an attack on Peter's authority. Caspian in Peter's mind is another challenge Peter must face in order to prove himself as the High King he once was.

"You would dare-"

"What's going on here?"

All the Kings and Queens look up from their own quarrels to see the infamous "Lady" step out of the woods. She walks out of the woods slightly hesitant, but once she is noticed she walks out confidently. At first all the children can see is her long tan arms and a chest smothered by the leather corset/jacket she is wearing. The men can see the sweat gleaning on her chest and the line that presented her womanly assets. Where the corset ends brown trousers begin. The pants, though loose are by no means hanging off of her body. At the cuffs of the pants are boots as black as night, but shine like stars. However, the second thing the Pevensie boys managed to notice was the gun attached to her belt. Strapped to her back is a blade that appeared too heavy for any one woman to lift. She continues to stride forward unhindered by the royalty's prescense her boots squeak against the morning dew splayed on the grass. She stops next to Glenstorm and looks over the men who still kneel.

"What's going on, Glenstorm?" she asks still confused.

"My Lady, meet the Kings and Queens of Old. High King Peter, King Edmund, High Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy. This is Prince Caspian, the heir to the Telmaranian throne," Glenstorm answers naturally.

"Telmarine?" she asks shocked.

"My uncle tried to kill me for my throne. When I escaped I was rescued by Narnians. I intend to restore the land for all Narnians and stop my uncle's tyrannical rule," answers Caspian.

She looks up at the King-to-be and can't fight the smile that comes to her face. "It's good to hear that not all Telmarines are like the ones I first met. It's also good to see that you can stand up for yourself despite that you are the lowest of rank among your peers," she answers. Caspian cannot help, but smile a little after hearing those words. Peter's intimidating pressure has been pushing at Caspian, but her words leave him optimistic that he can stand up for himself.

"Watch your tongue," says Peter sharply. "Though our people show respect for you, you hold no rank yourself."

"Caspian doesn't seem to have a problem with it or he would have told me himself," she answers calmly.

"You will call him by his title and show the same respect to us," Peter growls. "We are the leaders here, not you."

She turns to Peter and places herself chest to chest with him. To say the least the young king begins to feel uncomfortable. Slowly she removes the shroud covering the rest of her face. Red hair pours out of the leather cowl. Her hair is a flaming red several shades lighter than the hair of the youngest Pevensie. However, the hair is a side note for Peter because he is staring down brown orbs that hold their own sort of fire. It is a few moments before she speaks again.

"Then as a leader you must realize that trust and loyalty are earned. I promise not to get in the way of your majesty. I need to see what you can do," she breaths, "I need to make sure I have chosen the right people in this battle."

For a moment Peter is silent and their eyes are locked in a battle all their own. Caspian is still gawking at the woman who seems so exotic to Caspian's range of Telmarine women. Edmund is going between Peter and the woman wondering if he might actually hit a girl. Susan ignores the childish standoff and keeps her eyes on Lucy who is wondering if she should break up the fight. Finally Peter manages to speak:

"I don't take to people who try to stay out of things either follow us or leave."

She smirks and stands up completely straight to allow her to look down on Peter. "Coming from the King who left his country to fall to the Telmarines."

Peter suddenly seizes up and cannot move. He is too angry, but he cannot bring himself to hit her. It was the truth as painful as it is to admit. Unable to respond Peter can only watch as the woman walks around him like he was nothing more than a child trying to stand in her way. He turns to watch her walk away his face becoming more and more red. The woman enters the Howe and vanishes from sight.

Lucy, happy to be out of that mess, turns to the men who just saw what would become a legend in Narnian lore.

"Alright. Stand up. It's time to get ready," says the younger queen.


	7. Rebuttle

I didn't like the young King. I didn't trust him and the way he speaks reminds me of fear and arrogance. I can only imagine how he would lead these people if his words at all reflect his actions. I dry out my hair with a fur once more. I can now say that I happy to be back to the Howe being on the travel like this for so long made me something akin to homesickness. I know that they are drawing up battle plans right now and I hoped that at the very least we could be on the same page.

I would add my input to the meeting and hope that the young king's pride wouldn't be so blinding as to ignore the possibility of low casualty battles. When I had been distracting the Telmarines at the river I got a good look at their bridge structure. If we could find a way to take it down that would work well in our favor. Sadly we might not be able to blow it up, but maybe we could tear it down. One way or another we needed to take that thing down. I left my sword in the armory and have returned my M16 to my back and now allowed for my dog tags to show. I enter the meeting to see that Peter is standing in front of the "council" that he created. When he notices me he glares and out of natural reflexes I glare back. I can feel the eyes of the Narnian army watching the both of us. They must be so confused as to what was going on or who to follow and I can't blame them. It has to be weird watching their king getting lectured by an older woman of no rank and a soldier no less.

I see Caspian smile a little as I enter the room and I bow my head in acknowledgement. Peter didn't miss that and quickly began the meeting. Peter and Caspian quickly take up two sides of two extremes of argument. Peter wanted to attack the Castle while the guard was defending the bridge and Caspian wanted us to hole up in the Howe. Peter after a statement will glare up at me waiting for rebuttal, but for the most part I remain silent listening to morons. I watch them go back and forth, and again, and again. By Aslan this is getting annoying…did I just say…Never mind!

The youngest queen must have seen me when I dozed off because I was gentle nestled when it became Caspian's turn to start the argument again. "What do you think we should do?"

She smiles at me. Clearly she doesn't like either of these ideas too. I can see that Edmund has taken a stance with his younger brother and the elder sister had sided with Caspian. Poor Queen Lucy probably felt all alone at the moment.

"I would try to take out the bridge," I answer. She smiles suddenly and it is enough to catch me off guard. We hold our own hushed conversation while the others continue on.

"Do you really think that it could work?" she asks hopefully. She looks so optimistic about my plan. She might be thinking about asking the others, but…maybe she could tell her brothers and sister and they would accept it.

I smile. "If you think about the bridge is a half way place. It isn't as far or dangerous as Miraz's castle, but it will be a way to keep them at bay longer than holing up. If any of our soldiers need immediate assistance everything is really close to the Howe. Not to mention the environment is a beneficial advantage they can't pass the river without the bridge. If we can attack from across the river they can't cross to counter attack. They also can't maneuver the forest like we can they're so far out of their element."

"Would that be enough?" she asks doubtfully.

"Well it would certainly buy us some time. Miraz can't get the whole army across without that bridge. It would be a quick attack, but it could buy us back the weeks of work they have put into it. It give us more time to be ready."

Lucy's smile brightens up once more. I enjoy her smiles. Though there are plenty of children in camp now Lucy's smile seems so genuine and understanding. Looking at her I find it hard to believe that she was over a thousand years old. Her face held so much hope, she reminded me of a light in the darkness of the situation. She would be the one to keep us grounded in this fight. How sad that the adults can't do what children can. I watch the two boys fight for their standing, but I couldn't care less. At this rate they were going to get everyone killed. I look back to the young woman next to me happy to see that she couldn't see what I saw. I knew she could feel the tension. It was evident on her face.

She stands up suddenly gaining the attention of the room including her older brother. "I like…um," she looks at me embarrassed that she spoke without thinking. "What is your name?"

I chuckle realizing my lack of manners. Maybe I do have a reason for Peter to disregard me. "My name is Alexandra." There returns that smile again. I would do my best to make sure they didn't get her killed. I look back up to see the others staring at me.

"That is a beautiful name. I have never heard anything like it," says Caspian. I can tell he didn't mean to make it sound like that because he starts looking everywhere, but me and his face turns another shade red. Even though it was a sweet comment for him to make I can't help but think he is very much a child himself despite that he is the eldest of the rulers present. Sadly he didn't realize the repercussions of such a statement.

"Well then if you two are one flirting we have a war to win," says Peter shortly.

"Come on, Peter. Stop being such an arse," says Susan quickly.

"You should listen to the idea that Alexandra has. I think it's brilliant," says Lucy excitedly.

"No need," says Peter haughtily. "It has already been decided. We will attack the castle tonight."

"I think that we should hear Alexandra's idea," states Caspian. Peter turns on Caspian and I can feel my eyes roll. I'm so glad I had no more brothers. I couldn't imagine how the household would have survived with two testosterone filled teenagers. The tension between Peter and Caspian was…angry, but mostly pride based. I think that the two of them could get along if each of them weren't trying so hard to defend what little standing they had.

Caspian has been pushing his pride aside to let Peter take the reins. After all Peter had the years of experience in the olden days of Narnia. He knew that he was the underdog here, but he was still scrapping it out because Peter had become arrogant. It was obvious even to the men, but he was the king and they must follow. Caspian currently has the most current understanding of the politics and the land. Certainly qualities Peter has lost in the thousand years of absence. However, the treatment of his asset in Caspian was driving me insane. It seems to me that Peter had forgotten a basic rule of being a King: listening to the ideas of others. He was so sure that his idea was correct in fact in many ways his way had to be right. In his eyes if he failed he could never save face in front of his men; if that is the case than he has also forgotten about being a soldier. We follow the command of our superiors whole heartedly until death. If he thought that his position as king was being compromised it would only be because he put himself in that position.

"You make it sound like there are only two choices: dying here or dying there. There has to be another way," says Lucy. I watch as her older brother shakes his head as if Lucy's suggestion was in fact a silly fantasy. I cannot help but feel my anger boil up in my throat. The fact that he would disregard his sisters wishes so easily. I wonder if this is what makes men evil back in my world. It had always been my personal beliefs that no one is born evil, but they are made to be evil in one way or another. Somewhere in my head when I would look at Peter small sirens would go off in my head.

Once Peter walked away the men followed Peter to prepare for the upcoming battle. I watch sadly as they follow. I am more disheartened by the fact that the Lucy is left behind by her older siblings and her hope is stunted by their lack of faith. I admit that this is a bad situation, but nothing hurts more than waiting for failure. Caspian manages to nod to me as if he understands what has happened. As he leaves I turn to Lucy, seeing as both of us are the only ones left.

I could feel for her. I wouldn't place the burden on her shoulders, but I know that feeling of lost faith. I think back to my early days of Narnia and the sorrow I felt of my lost life. I can feel a small smile form on my lips. I would have blown that bridge Miraz wanted so badly sky high. If only Peter hadn't been an ass. I couldn't let his mistake ruin Lucy's life, I had to do something. I'm pretty sure Peter wanted me out of this, but the disparaging look on Lucy's face told me I would be pissing off some serious royalty.

"Do you want me to go with them and keep them safe?" I ask her. I don't know why I asked her permission. Maybe I just respect her more as Queen than I did her siblings.

She looks up at me so sadly now. She nods, "Yes, please." She leaves silently with her head hanging low. she reminded me of a kicked puppy. I take another look around and see the mural of Aslan across the stone table. The great lion looked he was looking down on me. Why would he bring these children back into this fight? They were once kings and queens, but they have been torn from the world they knew. They didn't know how to handle the shattered version of their Narnia. They shouldn't be here.

"Aslan give me strength," I sigh, "I don't know how to complete this mission otherwise."

The shadows move over Aslan's carving and I think it moves for a moment. However, there is no voice to answer my prayer. I pull my M16 off my shoulder and check my cartridge. I haven't used it since I arrived in Narnia, but I have a feeling that it would come in handy tonight. As I look down at the gun I think about who will have more casualties tonight. Miraz and the Narnians think that it will be our side that will be struck down. As for me I know that I will have the highest body count and the Telmarines will suffer losses with us. it is almost enough to bring a tear to my eyes.

I knew what they had decided was a mistake. Unnecessary death was coming our way. It is coming towards me at full speed and I have no way of stopping it.


	8. Retreat

I went to the mouth of the Howe and waited until everyone who was going to this battle had left and gotten a good head start. After a half hour has passed and the sun is beginning to set I grab my shield and my guns. I glance at my blade, but turn away from it. That wasn't going to save anyone in my hands, but then again…I look down at the M16 in my hands. This wasn't going to save anyone either. I sling my shield onto my arm and return to the entrance of the Howe. Once outside I summon one of the griffins who had been left behind. Her name is Orkyth. She had been with the most recent group to join the army and she had been kind enough to accept this mission when I asked her.

We took off silently and I don't think anyone else would know that we were gone aside from Lucy who knew I would be following her siblings. The ride was silent as well, but I had already expected that. In that silence I went ahead and made another prayer for the men that Peter was leading into this place. As the night settled I could feel the pit of my stomach beginning to churn. Something was not right. As we approached the castle I couldn't help, but be somewhat in awe. Narnia never ceased to amaze me. All of the training I had ever received we had never been trained for storming a castle. It was something I expected in a fairy tale, something I never expected to see in my lifetime. Orkyth chose a tall turret overlooking the entire courtyard.

The noises of battle lifted into the air, frightening me. I slid off of her back and leaned out over the edge to watch. They were all over the place both Narnians and the Telmarines. My comrades were being slain left and right. Numbers were dwindling and the pointless Narnian lives lost filled me with anger. Peter's plan had gone very wrong and he was making his people pay for his wrongs. They were supposed to have barley any conflict, but he had charged in like a bull looking down. Peter never had to send his men here in the first place, he had the opportunity to stop this, but he didn't. My griffin friend beside me looked on in terror.

"What is this madness?"

I could see a tear escape from her eye. She was so frightened I couldn't even begin to imagine what emotions were running wild down there in the heat of battle. I look away from her and focus on the task at hand. I can't see any of the Kings or Queens, but I have to find them for Lucy. I promised I would protect them. Despite that I knew well enough what was happening. We were losing this fight and fast. As more soldiers come running out I feel an overwhelming sense of urgency.

"I need to get down there," I tell Orkyth. I mount on her back and she sweeps around the courtyard once. Those seconds in the air allowed for the archers to be summoned to their posts. They lined the courtyard, but as they prepared to shoot Edmund stopped them for a moment. I didn't even notice that it was Edmund until I noticed the pale skin. Around here that is quite a rarity and his dark hair is like a beacon on his fair skin.

"Orkyth, when you drop me turn around and head to where the guards are pounding on the door. King Edmund is going to need some assistance," I order.

We swoop in low and I make my jump into the edge of the chaos. Men and beast are all around me with swords in hand. I hear the screams of the men as they dies and the beating of the metal against the steel of the blade. Certain soldiers fall and then rise again only to be lain out again. I watched a faun be cut across the face and a Telmarine whose throat was ripped out by one of our great cats. There was blood everywhere. I almost felt like cowering, but I couldn't let the fight end like this.

I watched our men flea from the Gatehouse and I knew it was all over when the guards retook the gatehouse. One of the Telmaranian soldiers made it to the counterweight and the gate began to fall. I turn and expect to see the Gate fall, but another soldier was watching like me. A Minotaur ran to the gate and held it up over his head out of his own willpower. He was giving us a chance to escape.

Now was the time. I had to move now if I wanted to keep my promise to Lucy. Peter must have just seen the minotaur and just called the retreat. He had realized his mistake, but it was too late. However, I would make sure to save as many lives as I could.

So far Miraz hadn't let the archers' fire, but that was because he had been enjoying the futile efforts our men gave. Though he has yet to see me off to the edge of the main fight, I can see him clearly. That smug bastard enjoyed watching my men fall. Now he was starting to get bored and his window for opportunity was dwindling. He would soon be upon us.

I make my way to the Gate where the Minotaur is desperately trying to hold the Gate. He couldn't hold it forever. It was a shock to me when Miraz gave the order to fire. Despite that he was winning and still had several of his own men on the battleground, Miraz gave the order. Luckily the captain of the guard was hesitant and gave me just enough time to reach the Minotaur. I watched Miraz grab a crossbow from his guard and take aim at the Minotaur. He didn't see me before he fired so with my shield I jump in front of the Minotaur. The arrowhead became lodged in the wood of my shield and I could feel my adrenaline jump. I bring my shield down to look Miraz in the eye and I can feel my anger rise. Miraz was by all means confused, but that wouldn't save him from my wrath.

I take one more look around me to make sure that no one would attack the Minotaur while I was taking aim. I can see Peter looking at me through the crowd of men and beasts. I disobeyed Peter's orders, but that doesn't really bother me right now. However, I bring my head back up. I drop the shield and bring my M16 to my shoulder. I can hear Miraz order his men to fire. That's when I put my eye in the sights and leveled my barrel with the men standing on the turrets.

"Forgive me," I say out loud.

I'm not a heartless person I know that these men have families and friends that they think they are protecting, but the problem is that so do I. I just so happen to have the bigger guns. I open fire on the men above me and they fall from their posts like dominos falling over in a wave. These men have no idea what just happened to them. I continue down my left side and up the other. I don't know why, but as I fire it feels like an eternity is passing rather than a few seconds. My gun fire roars like a lion in the echo of the courtyard, even to my ears it is deafening. The few months I had away from using my M16 was a shocking change.

After the last 'thump' of the archer's bodies hitting the ground I lower my M16 and only hear silence. At first I think I the battle is over, again thinking that I had been living that moment in an eternity. When I look up all faces are on me Narnian and Telmarine alike. I can suddenly feel the fear of my person. Even the Narnians were afraid they look at me like I'm some kind of monster. I cannot bring myself to look my men in the eye. So I look at the one monster that is still greater than me. I train my eyes and my muzzle on the tyrant

"You heard High King Peter. Retreat!"

The Narnians approach me cautiously and once they pass behind me they are off. The Telmarines still look on at me like I'm a sideshow at a circus. However, the ones who suddenly realize that the enemy was getting away try to approach the fleeting figures.

"Don't even think about it. One move and I will blow away either you or Miraz. Do you have a preference?" I say without taking my eyes off Miraz.

The men stop moving. There are three figures coming towards us. Once they stop I realize that they are Peter, Susan, and Caspian. Caspian is riding a horse and there is a second horse behind him carrying an old man. Caspian is the only one who isn't looking at me like I'm Charles Manson he actually offers me a hand, but I keep both of mine on the gun. I feel bad for ignoring him, especially when he didn't look at me like everyone else had. Instead he grabs Susan and pulls her on with him. A third horse behind Caspian becomes Peter's new stead and they both leave under the Gate. Keeping my right arm on the firearm I use my left arm to grab my shield. I back up to the Minotaur and take another look around. So far no one moved so the Minotaur shifted his head to the other side of the Gate.

"Okay, drop it," I order.

The Gate falls back into place with a loud clamor and the Minotaur and I take off running towards the bridge. Apparently the draw bridge was beginning to be pulled up so the Minotaur and I were beginning to pick up speed trying to make it to the bridge before it reached an impossible angle to run. At the end of the bridge I saw Caspian. I could hear him yelling my name. It seemed like seconds before we reached the end of the bridge. The Minotaur made it seconds before I did and watching him leap across the gap the bridge created made my stomach shrivel up in fear. I know I can't hesitate, but that doesn't stop my mind from going blank after I launch myself over the edge of the bridge. I can see the cut in the Earth that makes the water flowing hundreds of feet below me and leads out into the nearby ocean.

I see the Minotaur land on the other side of the gap. He rises and staggers slightly. I can see that I am about to land on the other side as well, but I come down at a bad angle. I felt my arm land underneath my weight and quickly snap. I cry out and the Minotaur is at my side trying to grab my bad arm. I push him away and grab his arm to pull him back with the others. Once we finally catch up with the others I can feel the whizzing of arrows as we make our escape. I just continue to run Caspian comes up behind me and pulls me onto his horse with him. Now that we are far enough away from danger I look up at Caspian he is looking back at me extremely concerned.

"It's alright, Alexandra," murmurs Caspian. I know that he is trying to be comforting, but know that this was just the beginning of our problems. I wonder if he even saw what I did to those men.

"No. Not yet," I say. I am honestly thinking of the repercussions of this fight. We had lost so many men based on Peter's assumptions. Now Peter will most certainly fight about what happened here and also about the necessity for my presence. "I broke my arm," I inform him.

I can feel my arm burning and the pain is becoming distracting. I need something to distract my mind so I look at city as we run away and critic Peter in my head. This close to the palace, we were lucky that there were no guards. Then there's the fact that he expected most of the men to walk back to Howe. I can see my comrades in arms limping at a painful pace. I think of our men who might still be alive trapped in those Telmarine gates. I could feel the tears rising in my eyes. I think of the men left behind, the unnecessary death of friends, and the fact that my arm was now ablaze with pain. I thought that there would be some relief from saving the others, but I could only feel more rocks settling in my stomach.

I could feel something rest on my good arm something cold. I look to see Caspian's gloved hand on my arm. He held it somewhat loosely, but tightened. When I looked up at his face he looked sad, but he gave me a small smile anyway. He knew that a storm was coming as well. I return the smile and nuzzle my head into his back while I cry. My arm hurts like hell now, but I would say nothing. After all, I managed to walk away.

When we reached the Howe I was afraid to see who was missing. I had never thought about crying in the force, but to be completely honest I have never seen a people fight so hard. I can't help, but feel so sorry. I can hear the flapping of wings fill the air and I turn to my left to see Edmund riding Orkyth. he looks surprised to find me crying, but he quickly recovers.

"Thank you," he tells me. "For getting us out of there."

I give him a nod to let him know that I had heard and was grateful. I can't find any words to give him. I am afraid that if I open my mouth a scream of pain will erupt. Edmund sends a look to Caspian and returns to the skies. I return my head to the safety of Caspian's back and watch the sun begin to rise. Had we really been gone that long? The light beginning to emerge from the mountains in the distance did nothing to ease my mind. This was going to be a long day.


	9. Relief

I nearly fell asleep on Caspian. He must have been doing everything in his power to keep the ride as soft as possible because I didn't notice I was still there until we made it back to the Howe. When I awoke the burning sensation in my arm returned two fold. I needed to get a cast of some kind on it. Caspian gently helped me off of the horse while trying to cradle my broken arm. He kept his arm around me even after we were off the horse. He turns to the old man behind us.

"Professor, this is Lady Alexandra," Caspian announces proudly.

I give him a look. "I'm not a lady," I counter, "I'm just a soldier. Don't give me titles I haven't earned."

Caspian breaks a large smile and I wonder what the hell is he thinking. I turn back to the old man to explain who I really am. the man is shorter than Caspian and I. His hair is white and wiry, but his eyes are dark and sharp. He wears glasses on his eyes that look thin and feeble, but his eyes certainly tell me different.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," says the Professor. "Any friend of Caspian's is certainly a friend of mine."

I wonder what it is Caspian has said and look over to him for answers, but all I am met with is the remains of his large smile. The Professor sees Caspian holding my injured arm and puts his wised hands on my angry arm.

"She broke her arm during the escape," Caspian explains, "Is there anything you can do for her?"

The Professor looks over my arm and pushes in small amounts. I cannot help, but suck in air every time he pushes down. He looks up at me and I give him my full attention.

"How bad is it?" I ask.

"My dear you are in a lot of pain," he comments.

"I could have told you that," I joke.

Caspian chuckles a little, but then we notice Peter staring at us. There is a roaring fire in the High King's eyes. This is what I was worried about. Peter is getting ready to make his move and it was going to dictate what happened next.

Lucy came running out of the Howe excited. The look on the faces of the men must have told another story and her face fell. She approaches us and sees my injury. She rushes to my side and opens a cordial.

"Drink this," she says.

I'm a little skeptical at first. But the earnest look in her eyes makes me open my mouth any way. If there were talking animals and beasts of legend then why not magic healing potions. It takes effect immediately and I can feel the enflamed pain in my arm dissipate.

"Thank you," I tell the young queen.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Ask him," says Peter defiantly. He glanced over at Caspian yet again. I am mildly surprised that he didn't seem to include me in this round of blame. That didn't change the fact that my anger was coming to the surface. I try to look elsewhere, but I find Windmane approaching us.

"Me?" asked Caspian. He turns away from me to face Peter and his accusations. "You could have called the whole thing off, there was still time." Windmane looks to her mate and she seems terrified. Glenstorm shakes his head and I watch the tears begin to roll down her cheeks. I take a look at the two centaurs behind him and realize in the morning light that a third one is missing. Glenstorm had three sons, but there were only two with him now. Ironhoof's little brother, Rainstone, was missing. He was the fairest of the sons, resembling his mother more. Seeing Windmane cry made my heart break. Mothers losing their children, I have no experience personally, but I could try to understand the pain.

"No there wasn't any thanks to you," Peter claims, "If you had followed the plan those soldiers might still be alive right now." My head whip around to fast I think my head makes an audible crack. Peter has crossed a line. Its one thing to pick a fight with the person you think is trying to cock block you, but it is an entire other to use the death of his own men as an excuse to fight Caspian. These men followed him into battle, loyal to the end, and he repays their sacrifice by using it in argument with the next king-to-be. I take full strides to cover the distance; with Windmane's sobs in the background it makes my act all the more reasonable.

I pull Caspian away from Peter, ending their conflict…that was when I punched the High King of Narnia in the face. Not the smartest idea I have ever had considering that it was in front of all of his men…but my goodness did I start to feel right better afterword. My hand hurts a little, but there were enough punches in training to keep it from being distracting. Peter recovers from stumbling backwards. All of the men are silent, even Caspian doesn't know what to say. It's in those few moments of silence I notice that my breathing has become harder. I am also gritting my teeth, I am too angry for words.

However, that doesn't seem to be the case for Peter.

"How dare you," he starts. "I am the High King of Narnia and you have no right."

"NEITHER DO YOU," I yell. Before I know it I have leapt at Peter and have literally dragged him to the ground. We both hit hard, but Peter is lying on his back and I am straddling his stomach. I have the upper hand. As Peter finally manages to turn and realize what is happening I bring my fist back to pound into his nose. However, as I try to deal the blow my arm is pulled back behind me. I turn around to see that Glenstorm is holding my arm back. I open my mouth to say something, but I turn my attention to Peter who is now sitting up. As I face him directly he brings the back of his gauntlet across my face. My face snaps to the side and is frozen where it stops.

My anger build like angry red ants under my skin. My face is throbbing where Peter has just slapped me. However, my insides feel cold. I can only imagine how I look. My mother says that my eyes glaze over and my cheeks turn a bright red, like I was blushing. However, Peter wasn't aware of the consequences of his actions. Only my brother and sister knew the true fury of my anger. My vision became a little blurry around the edges. I couldn't see things completely clear, just enough to make sure I was still locked on target. I hear voices like sirens in my ears.

"Peter, what are you doing?"Susan shrieked.

I can suddenly feel the pressure of Glenstorm's arm lift. I knew that he didn't want there to be fighting amongst us, but there is no way I can let this fly. Peter is about to be brought down a few notches. He has forgotten what it is like to be the child, to be scared or to care about the men you order. Sometimes emotions cannot be spared, even I knew that, but at the very least they deserved the dignity they earned in battle. I am still so numb with rage and the conflicting energies in my soul that I don't even notice when Peter slips out of my hold.

"She attacked me," accused Peter.

"So you hit her back?" asks Lucy.

"Pete, you've gone too far this time," says Edmund.

"She deserved it," Peter says to out loud to himself. "She was getting out of hand."

I grudgingly turn my head against my better judgment. I know what I am capable of, a fact that Peter sorely remained unaware. I know that once we make eye contact I would fight the entire Narnian army for a chance at Peter's head. I don't know if my eyes glaze over like mom said, but I know that they saw my intentions on my face when I finally stood up and made eye contact with Peter. The first thing I did was shed my M16 and my Gloch; the last thing I wanted was for this to end quickly or with mercy. After they are placed off to the side I return to the others and get into a ready stance.

"It's a good thing you're willing to hit a girl because I am going to make sure that this is a beating you never forget, your majesty," I say coolly as I wait.

Peter looks back to his siblings and to Glenstorm, but didn't seem to find what he was looking for. Caspian runs to my side I think he is trying to calm me down.

"Alexandra, he had no right to do that. I don't care what he says," he says standing beside me. "Please, Alexandra, he's not worth it."

"I won't replace Miraz with someone who will be no different. I will not follow a king who hides behind excuses or dead soldiers," I yell with the spite rising in my voice.

Peter looks me in the eyes and I know that he is actually listening. His head hangs a little lower and his eyes don't leave mine. However, I am still not that forgiving which I consider one of my many flaws.

"Caspian is just as responsible," says Peter rather lamely.

"But he's not lying to himself or the men. He knows he is responsible and has accepted it. That's why he hasn't fought back. Yet you…you not only blame him for everything you also think that you can get away from the failure of the raid, which was your idea, by saying that those men were lost solely because of him then you are sorely mistaken. Last time I looked that Gate was open long enough for a retreat, which you didn't deem necessary to call until half of the men were dead," my voice burns into my own head I can only imagine what it is doing to Peter. I hope it hurts his head.

Anyone who had been in the Howe had come out by now and were watching in shocked awe. All I can see is Windmane in tears in the back of my mind. I cannot let her son's honor be wasted on a bastard like Peter. I wait and watch his face crumble. Had no one told him what I was telling him? How could his siblings let him go on like this for so long? How could he let himself become so consumed in pride and envy to see the truth? My eyes lock on to Peter for a second time when he tries to return to the Howe. I decide to end this once and for all.

"That's right, run away Princess," I call unabashed.

I see Peter's head snap back around to lock onto me. His emotions are running all over his face. Anyone else might have felt bad for his and apologized, but teenager emotions don't affect me. I taught these things to my younger brother earlier in life and now it is Peter's turn. It is about time he learned some humility.

Peter puts his sword against the Howe and starts walking back this way towards me. His siblings try to stand in front of him and prevent him from reaching me. Caspian is trying to do the same to me, but I am blocking him using my arm. I see Peter finally starting to push past his siblings and I make my last move.

"Come on show your men what kind of King you really are," I taunt.

Peter breaks through his siblings and comes at me. I spin away from Caspian and close the rest of the distance between Peter and I. He takes a swing at my face, but I block. I bring my foot up around the back of his knee and bring him down. I circle him until he manages to get back to his feet. He tries to grab my arm, but I bring my foot up and pop him in jaw. he stumbles back again, but he seems genuinely shocked. I return to position and wait for his next move.

"Both of you stop it," Susan yells.

I don't plan on backing down until Peter learns something from this. He comes back at me with his arms ready for defense, but that allows me to catch him unawares for the second time. I present a snap kick into his stomach and with the armor still surrounding his body I can imagine that it bits into his skin. It also sends him backwards. I know that he is getting tired now; I am wearing him out and helping him release every emotion he has been piling up since he was taken from Narnia. He takes once last look at me considering what my game is. I can feel my own anger at the young boy begin t diminish. I couldn't help it. He reminds me so much of Sam. He is still learning his place in the world and after having been in power so long he was just confused, but that doesn't change the fact that he is still wrong.

He makes his last charge like a bull with his head down. I let him wrap his arms around my torso, but I put my hands at the hem of his breeches and the collar of his chainmail effectively throwing him over my shoulder and back to the ground. However, his weight also brings me down with him, but I'll be damned if I don't feel a little better at this point. Peter is coughing for air and I spring back to my feet. I brush myself and Peter slowly reaches a sitting position. I turn to him.

"There all kinds of Kings, Peter," I tell him. "I know that at one point you were Magnificent, but have you stopped to consider what kind of King you are." He gives me a disheartened look and stares down at the dirt. I manage a light smile. "Once a King of Narnia, always a King of Narnia," I comment.

He looks up again, but I turn away this time. I pick up my arms and walk past him, Caspian, and the other Pevensies. Then worst is when I pass my fellow soldiers. They had been waiting for their saviors to come, but rather than do anything useful we had lost men and fought. Worse than all of that I had attacked the High King of Narnia; I wonder if that was worthy of death or some shit like that. I pass Windmane who had finally managed to stop crying. I wonder what she thought of the whole thing more then that I wonder what Glenstorm or Ironhoof thought. I wish I had my confidants beside me, but they were busy serving the young King.

I disappear into the depths of the Howe, slowly making my way into the back of the caves. I think that I want to be alone; I know that it would allow for everyone else to calm down, but I badly miss the company of my comrades. I feel another bout of homesickness for the first time in a few months. I cannot stop the tears now and I curse the emotions that come with being a woman. I'd rather not cry in front of everyone after what just happened. I wish that I could see Sam or at least know what he was doing. I wish I had some news of my sister and her baby. I want to know how my mother is coping with my death. I can't stop the tears forming in my eyes. These memories of a life that had been taken away from me was making me hurt. I don't know how the strain of not knowing would allow me to go on for much longer.

I pull my legs up to my chest and let myself cry until I have no more tears left.


End file.
